Tokunaga Chinami
Tokunaga Chinami '(徳永千奈美) is a Japanese pop singer and idol of Hello! Project. She is a member of Berryz Koubou, DIY♡, and Mellowquad. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002 Tokunaga Chinami joined Hello! Project after successfully passing the Hello! Project Kids Audition. 2004 In 2004, she was one of the eight members selected to form Berryz Koubou. She was a member of Little Gatas and Mix Gatas and was added to Gatas Brilhantes H.P. in 2007. 2008 In 2008, her cellphone was stolen and several pictures were leaked out to the internet. 2009 At the spring concert in Tokyo (Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~), on April 5 it was reported that Tokunaga collapsed on stage. A short while after Tokunaga collapsed, fellow member Tsugunaga Momoko came out on stage and said that “Chinami just got over enthusiastic and used up too much energy, but she will be fine”. A recording of Tsugunaga’s message has confirmed the news. In 2009, Tokunaga was assigned to be a part of the new shuffle group ZYX-α along with Niigaki Risa, Kusumi Koharu, Umeda Erika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Sudo Maasa, Wada Ayaka, and Ogawa Saki. Tokunaga, along with four other members of °C-ute and Berryz Koubou left the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. The members left of their own violition due to feeling that they could not perform as high level players due to their level of ability. 2012 On July 20, it was announced that Tokunaga, Yajima Maimi, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Nakajima Saki and Iikubo Haruna were chosen to form the unit DIY♡. 2013 On March 2, at SATOYAMA e Ikou! ~Forest For Rest~, Tokunaga was announced a member of the new SATOUMI movement unit, Mellowquad, along with fellow Berryz Koubou member Natsuyaki Miyabi and ℃-ute's Yajima Maimi and Okai Chisato. On May 22, Tokunaga had her birthday event, titled "there My 21 Birthd Party.night!" On May 26, Tokunaga appeared on the cover of the magazine ''Rod & Reel. This will be her first time being on the cover of a magazine by herself. On June 8, Tokunaga's twitter account was closed. Profile *'''Name: Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) *'Birthdate:' May 22, 1992 (age 21) *'Nickname:' Chinami, Tokkuriina, Chinacchan, Chii-chan Chii-chan (ちーちゃん), Toku-san (徳さん), Chinako (ちなこ), China (ちな), Chii (ちい) *'Blood Type:' O *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Height:' 164cm (5'4.6") *'Western Zodiac:' Gemini *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Favorite Brand/Designer:' Kaparua *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 9 Years *'Berryz Koubou Color:' **'Light Blue' (2005-2006) **'Orange' (2005, 2007-present) *'DIY♡ Color:' **'Yellow' (2012) **'Purple' (2012-present) *'Favorite English Phrase:' "Member of Society" *'Special Skill:' Badminton. *'Strong Point:' Laughing. *'Weak Points:' Being fickle. *'Favorite Subject:' Homeroom. *'Favorite Animal:' Monkeys. *'Favovite Colors:' Red, Yellow, Orange. *'Favorite Songs in the Past:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus), "Zurui Onna" by Sharam Q, "Ai no Shirushi" by PUFFY. *'Current Favorite Songs:' "Stay" by Miley Cyrus, "GOOD LUCKY!!!" By Gucky, "Aitai" by Yuzu *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **ZYX-α (2009-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **DIY♡ (2012-) **Mellowquad (2013-) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Mix Gatas (2006) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby': Sleeping *'Special skill': Badminton, making crossed eyes, laughing *'Strong point': I laugh everyday! *'Weak point': I get mad as soon as I don't like something *'Habit': My eyes are half-open when I'm sleeping *'Favorite color': Pink, orange, black, gray, white *'Favorite flower': Sunflower *'Disliked thing to do': Handicrafts, ice-skating *'Scared of': Ghosts! *'Favorite movie': "The Tigger Movie" (Winnie the Pooh) *'Favorite book': "The Tigger Movie" book (Winnie the Pooh) *'Favorite word': "Happy!" "Arigatou!" (thank you) "Daisuki!" (I love you) "Genki!!" (energetic) *'Favorite season': Summer. Because you can really play all you want *'Favorite food': Sushi, fruits, spaghetti, nattou, figs *'Least favorite food': Green bell peppers, green peas, mushrooms *'Favorite song': "Momoiro Kataomoi" (Matsuura Aya) *'Charm point': Eyes, smiling face Singles Participated In Berryz Koubou *Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai *Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! *Piriri to Yukou! *Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ *Koi no Jubaku *Special Generation *Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? *21ji Made no Cinderella *Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai *Jiriri Kiteru *Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND *Munasawagi Scarlet *VERY BEAUTY *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi *Dschinghis Khan *Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance *MADAYADE *Dakishimete Dakishimete *Seishun Bus Guide/Rival *Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama/Ryuusei Boy *Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! *Maji Bomber!! *Shining Power *Heroine ni Narou ka! *Ai no Dangan *Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *Aa, Yo ga Akeru *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (BeriKyuu) *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) *Chou HAPPY SONG (BeriKyuu) *cha cha SING *WANT! *Asian Celebration *Golden Chinatown/Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! DIY♡ *Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ Mellowquad *Eiya-sa! Brother Discography Group Songs *2006.07.05 Chu! Natsu Party (3nin Matsuri cover; with Natsuyaki Miyabi and Kumai Yurina) *2007.08.01 Omoitattara Kichi Desse! (with Sudo Maasa and Kumai Yurina) *2008.09.10 Kono Yubi Tomare! (with Tsugunaga Momoko and Sudo Maasa) *2008.09.10 CLAP! (with Natsuyaki Miyabi and Kumai Yurina) *2008.09.10 Yume wo Hitotsubu ~Berryz Kamen Ending Theme~ (with Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, and Kumai Yurina) *2010.03.31 Yakimochi wo Kudasai! (with Shimizu Saki and Sugaya Risako) *2012.02.22 Renai Moyou (with Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina, and Sugaya Risako) *2013.01.30 Nanda Kanda de Ii Kanji! (with Sudo Maasa) DVDs *2009.11.06 Chinami Making DVD ~Special Edition~ *2012.10.13 Orange (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2013.xx.xx White Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2009.09.11 Chinami *2012.10.12 Metamorphose (メタモルフォーゼ) Digital Photobooks *2009.09.11 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Chii version) *2011.04.05 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Chii version) Concert Photobooks *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Chinami Tokunaga (Hello! Project 2008 Winter) *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Magazines Cover girl *2013.05.26 Rod & Reel July Issue Featured on the cover *2010.02.02 Asia Plus Vol.54 (with Shimizu Saki & Kumai Yurina) *2012.10.06 Confetti Vol.095 (with Yajima Maimi) *2013.06.28 Anican R YanYan vol.7 (Back cover) (with Sudou Maasa, Kumai Yurina, & Sugaya Risako) Works Film *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) *2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Kamoshita Akemi) TV *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011- Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2012 Sugar Spot (シュガースポット) (with Yajima Maimi) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009– Berryz Koubou Beritsuu! (Berryz工房 べりつぅ!) *2012– BZS1422 Music Videos *2003 Fujimoto Miki - "Boogie Train '03" (as back dancer) Q&A *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) :1. Is it hard for teenagers working in the entertainment industry?: ::I don't find it hard because I really love what I am doing. The only difficult thing is waking up early in the morning. :2. What has been the most impressive moment of your career?: ::We've had many great experiences since we started the band but my most impressive moment was our concert at Saitama Super Arena (one of the best stadiums in Japan). It was such a very happy moment for me :3. What are your goals?: ::To play our own concert at Budoukan, one of the greatest stadiums in Japan. :4. Where do you see yourself in 50 years?: ::Still living a colorful life: fashion, my smile and my feelings will all be colorful. Trivia *Has an older sister and two younger sisters. *Her parents are divorced and she's using her mother's family name. Her birth name is rumoured to be Suzuki Chinami. *Her favorite artists are Inui Hiroshi, misono, AAA and Nakamura Ataru. *Entertains herself by doing an "eyeball relay" (shuffling her eyeballs side-to-side). *Chinami has a dog named Ruuto, who is of the same breed of Shimizu Saki's dog Kurumi. *Known within other Hello! Project members for doing one-shot gags often. Ishikawa Rika singled her out on some of her past gags on Gyao's Hello Pro Hour. *Collects small stuffed animals. Her favorite is a small green dinosaur, from the Chobin series of stuffed animals. *In Berryz Koubou's latest DVD magazine, Tokunaga has claimed she wants to make an all around the world trip with all of Berryz Koubou. She said "When we land we can say 'We are Berryz Koubou' and then fly to the next country". *She appears on the pv of Boogie Train '03 along with Sudo Maasa, Tsugunaga Momoko, and Umeda Erika. *Hello! Project Kids Audition song: Momoiro no Kataomoi by Matsuura Aya *From Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: her good subject is Physical Education and her favorite food is Ume. *During the trip to Hawaii, she shared room with Shimizu Saki. *Her best friend within Berryz Koubou is Natsuyaki Miyabi and sometimes calls Miyabi her "girlfriend".She is also good friends with Sudo Maasa and Shimizu Saki. *She hates perfumes that have a too sweet scent. *People often says that her voice is loud. *Back when she first started in Berryz, when they did their self-introductions and were asked what was their favorite food, even though she liked sushi the best she gave a different answer because she thought sushi wasn't a cute answer. After some prompting they find out it is spaghetti. Tokunaga said she doesn't find spaghetti cute anymore, so she gives her real answer (sushi) nowadays. *Berryz Koubou members call her "granny" because she does things like eat umeboshi and she has had a bag of them on the train (which is like old people food). *She's usually in a high tension, that's why is really easy to tell when she's feeling down. When something troubles her, she's really lost in thoughts. *On a magazine, she stated that live events are places where she can reaffirm her own objective point of growth. *Only when she look at seals or dolphins (or something like this), she can say that she calm down, and that all her worries go away. *She's in charge of comedy in Berryz Koubou because she says puns all the time. *In 4th grade, she ranked 3rd at the prefectural tournament of Badminton. *In Yorosen!, she taught Berryz Koubou about Ecology. *She can recite pi to 45 decimal places *Is the only Berryz Koubou member to have a Twitter account. *She mentioned on Hello Pro Time that she has been sleeping alot lately. *When Berryz Koubou first debuted, Tokunaga had the longest hair within the group. Although, in 2005, she decided to cut her hair short. *Tsugunaga Momoko says she gets really angry when she's hungry. *She wants to learn English so she could talk to Barack Obama, president of the United States. Gallery Imagehdhduekkdhdd.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami, May 2013 Tokunagafankora.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami, July 2010 Tokunaga_Chinami_26637.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami, July 2009 Tokunonkeydance.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami, July 2008 Tokudschkhan.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami, March 2008 Tokukataomoi.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami, November 2007 Toku4thalbum.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami, August 2007 Tokukokuhaku.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami, June 2007 10017171912_s.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami, December 2006 Chinagyagu2.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami, November 2005 Picture_63.png|Tokunaga Chinami, February 2003 Tokunagachinami_join.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami, 2002 External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Official Twitter Account *Official Blog fr:Chinami Tokunagait:Tokunaga Chinamies:Tokunaga Chinami Category:Berryz Koubou Category:ZYX Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:H.P. All Stars Category:1992 births Category:2002 additions Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Blood type O Category:May Births Category:ZYX-a Category:Mix Gatas Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Tokunaga Chinami Photobooks Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:DIY♡ Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Orange Member Color Category:Purple Member Color Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Tokunaga Chinami Category:Tokunaga Chinami DVDs Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Mellowquad